Conectados
by HappyAudrey123
Summary: AVISO IMPORTANTE! Pasenle xD (?
1. Todo sea gracias al llavero

_**Holi :3 yay! he regresado (? xD**_

_**Bueno hoy les traigo una historia Mikey x Irma. Si… algo extraño, ya que en realidad esto de que mikey se enamorara de irma es solo un rumor… a no seeer.. que los de Nick nos trolleen otra vez! ya vieron que de por si nos dejaron con cara de "IMPAKTADEISHON!" cuando se anunció que karai seria mutada y todos pensábamos que sería: o venus, o monalisa, o alopex, o rocksteady versión mujer y PAM! Nadie se esperó que sería diferente esta vez y se convertiría en una serpiente D: pero buenuh, ojala haya alguien que le haya llamado la atención un poco el cómo se vería esta pareja e-e**_

_**Pienso hacer este Ffic de 4 páginas o por ahí, así que tal vez los haga largos, claramente si es que les agrada la historia :3**_

_**En fin. Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios de cualquier tipo de crítica (comenten si debería continuarlo o no), agreguen a favoritos, recomienden y los dejo leyendo la primera parte llamada…**_

**1.-Todo sea gracias al llavero**

Tarde, dulce tarde; Era lo que por el momento pensaba una joven tortuga. Solo faltaban unos minutos para salir a la superficie con sus hermanos, Casey y April, pero no por las mismas razones de siempre, ahora tenían algo planeado, algo mucho mejor.

Esta vez irían: de día de picnic nocturno -obviamente nocturno, ya que aún no se pueden mostrar ante la humanidad- si, al fin se tomarían un descanso de las tan atareadas peleas contra el kraang y los del pie; y es que, aunque lo veían poco creíble, Miguel Ángel logro convencer a sus hermanos, claramente con la aceptación de su sensei.

Entre tantas veces intentando quitarse el aburrimiento, pensaba una manera de hacer las cosas menos cotidianas y la idea le llego unos 3 días antes de la salida y la hablo con sus hermanos y Splinter esperando que la aceptaran como algo nuevo para divertirse todos juntos.

Raphael por una parte acepto, pues Spike ya no estaba y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, porque pocas veces llegaba Casey sin compañía de April; esa pelirroja no les daba tiempo de hombres, según él.

Leonardo había aceptado de buena gana. Debía distraerse de la tele, ya que se estaba traumando; en las nuevas noticias caricaturistas se anunciaba una nueva temporada de héroes espaciales y es que, aunque ya casi no lo veían, el aún seguía con ese fanatismo hacia la serie y su fabuloso capitán Ryan. Sin poder aguantar 4 semanas esperando, al fin decidió por hacer que la espera fuera menos dura.

Y he aquí la razón de Donatello: April. Si, solo por April, aunque dijera que podía aprovechar para tomar aire fresco, tenía a la idea e imaginación de que Casey la acaparaba demasiado, pensando que tal vez algo ocurría entre ellos. Esperanzado, acepto también alegremente imaginándose en una hermosa tela roja en el suelo, una canasta con aperitivos y ahí sentados, él y April… ah, y también sus hermanos. Bueno, algo es algo, no?

El sensei acepto, aunque el decidió por no ir. Al final de cuentas, era tiempo de jóvenes, debía dejarlos aprovechar. Aparte que para él no parecía algo del otro mundo salir y sirve que tenía tiempo a solas para ver unas viejas novelas que encontró entre tantas videograbadoras que compro en sus momentos de la universidad.

Ahora, las tortugas junto a sus dos amigos humanos estaban caminando directo a algún lugar apartado o tal vez solo una terraza, después de todo, Mikey dijo que había un lugar perfecto; solo que, ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigían.

_**POV´S MIKEY**_

¡Sí! El primer picnic nocturno de mi vida. Raphael se ve feliz! Ha estado platicando con Casey desde que salimos de la guarida. No lo había visto así desde que Spike se convirtió en ¡Slash! El destructor!... qué bueno que haya pasado al fin todo ese problema. Donnie está platicando de películas con April y leo está tarareando una canción… eso está bien? Supongo que sí, está sonriendo. Hoy he hecho algo bien, me siento orgulloso.

Poco a poco nos fuimos deteniendo frente a una farola apartada y llegamos ahí todos en círculo. Valla lugar para acampar, yo pensé que deberíamos estar en un lugar que no estuviera tan alumbrado. Espero que quien haya escogido el lugar sepa lo que hace. Mire el piso y los demás me observaron con miradas neutras y April se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja. Tal vez sea ella la que escogió el lugar.

-Muy buen lugar April! me sorprende de ti-le señale con el dedo intentando hacerla sonreír. Tome la sabana que tomaríamos por mantel y la extendí en la banqueta al lado de la farola.

-Pero Mikey, tu dijiste que sabias de un lugar indicado para pasar la noche aquí en la ciudad.

-hasta el sensei te advirtió que nos guiaras con cuidado. Incluso te pregunto si no había peligro en esa zona.

-Qué?! Pero si yo nunca dije eso- respondí a April y Leo

-Claro que sí!-Waoh… ahora todos están en contra mía. No, la verdad no. Yo tuve la culpa, había olvidado por completo intentar recordar algún lugar; en realidad, eso solo lo había dicho para convencer al sensei más rápido. Reí bajo y decidí arreglar las cosas pronto.

-claro, ya recordé!-rápidamente, corrí hacia un edificio y me impulsé entre las estrechas paredes de un callejón, subiendo hasta la cima de una tienda de videos. El aire ahí se sentía fresco, bastante frio mas bien. Mire buscando algún lugar y a lo lejos divise una carnicería.

Trote hacia allá, pues mis hermanos y Casey y April me seguían desde abajo. Miraron a la carnicería dudando de si ese era el lugar. Al llegar toque el piso. Había calor, eso estaba bien, pero algo me desagrado. El olor a sangre llegaba lo suficiente a mí como para asquearme.

Decidí caminar más y a lo lejos vi una panadería bastante bonita. Corrí emocionado y al llegar me tire en el piso. El olor a pan llegaba lo suficiente como para llenar mis pulmones. El piso es cálido y está bien construido el techo y no hay mucha gente pasando ¡es perfecto!

-vengan, aquí es- dije aparentando gritar, solo que susurraba. Subieron todos y se acercaron a mí.

-Buen lugar Mikey- al fin me reconocen por mis buenas acciones

-de la que te salvaste enano-me dijo Rapha. Gracias a dios no me dio un zape como de costumbre.

Tome la sabana y la extendí mientras nos sentábamos y April sacaba las meriendas hablándonos de la escuela.

Admito que en realidad no creí que me harían caso, normalmente no suelen hacerlo cuando se trata de mí, pero que suerte, lo logré. Todo iba bastante bien; pasaron al menos quince minutos y ocurrió algo imprevisto. April tomo su celular y contesto. En la línea se escuchaba una amiga suya, creo que es una tal Irma de la cual nos había platicado hace tiempo. Yo pensaba que ella podía ser nuestra amiga e incluso April reaccionó positivamente, pero leo de aguafiestas dijo que estaríamos arriesgando otra vida al meterla en esto, que eso se daría para otra ocasión aunque yo pienso que para las amistades cualquier momento o tiempo es bueno. April se levantó y se despidió. Dijo que tenía que ir con su amiga a entregarle unos proyectos para su exposición del lunes de la semana que viene así que se fue.

Yo escuchaba atento a mis hermanos y Casey. La estábamos pasando bien, pero en eso gire mi cabeza al lugar de April… se le había olvidado su llavero.

-miren, April se fue sin su llavero-señale y luego lo tome teniéndolo entre mis manos

-yo puedo entregárselo cuando regrese-dijo alegre Donnie

-pero yo fui quien lo vio-abracé el llavero evitando que Donnie lo tomara- yo debería entregárselo a April

-Donnie, deja que él se lo entregue, que tiene de malo?

-no te metas Casey

-Oh, Donatello esta celoso de que Mikey sea el que le entregue su llavero a O´neil?-dijo meloso y agitando ligeramente a Donatello de los hombros

-cállate Casey!- dijo ahora sonrojado Donatello. Me reí y Casey y yo chocamos las manos- claro que no es así- se cruzó de brazos

-entonces déjalo, no le hace mal a nadie- dijo con sonrisa ladina

Al final, Donatello me dejo dárselo a April, así que camine y cuando iba a saltar a otro edificio Rapha me habló

-oye, que haces?-dijo Raphael

-voy a entregárselo a April… que no fue lo que dije?-reí por lo bajo

-pero, puedes entregárselo cuando regrese- dijo ahora Leonardo- además, tú fuiste el que planeo el picnic en primer lugar

-pero April suele impacientarse si no encuentra sus cosas. La otra vez perdió su esmalte de uñas y andaba como loca buscándolo en su casillero-dijo Casey con las manos haciendo señas a su cabeza- y eso que al final resulto que estaba en su bolso

-las mujeres suelen ser así?

- a veces- respondió el pelinegro a su amigo de la bandana roja

-vaya, yo no esperaría ese tipo de reacción de April- contesto de regreso

-en ese caso, ve y dáselo-dijo Leonardo sonriendo al imaginarse a April en esa forma.

-sí, vuelvo al rato.

Empecé a correr de edificio en edificio a buscarla. Me acerqué a la casa de April y no estaba ahí, así que toque la ventana esperando a que su padre saliera y me dijera donde era la casa de Irma, pero ni siquiera él estaba. Ya cansado empecé a trotar. Iba a pasar de largo una calle, hasta que la vi en una casa de color marrón rojizo. "April!" corrí en la calle de enfrente y me detuve en la casa que estaba igual frente a la casa de su amiga

_**FIN POV´S MKEY**_

-realmente no entiendo, estas en una cita con Casey?

-te he dicho que no me gusta Casey, es más como un amigo-rodo los ojos

-y ese tal Donatello? Estas en una cita con él?

-noo… a él también lo considero un amigo… en realidad, ahorita no me siento atraída por alguien. Solo que estaba con ellos y mis otros amigos de los que te he hablado…

-y… cuándo?

-cuando qué?-pregunto dudosa April a Irma

-cuando podre conocerlos? Llevas hablándome de ellos como 4 meses y nunca me los has presentado- dijo cruzándose de brazos. "es Irma, la amiga de April! Tengo que verla… pero April no se mueve, me tapa la vista" pensaba mikey mientras que intentaba moverse de un lado a otro, pero cada que intentaba april se movía a la misma dirección.

-es que, no es tan fácil… ellos son tímidos y no suelen salir

-y si voy contigo y así los conozco? Además, no soy alguien que juzgue a la gente, ellos deberían de saberlo. Les has hablado de mí?

-pues, si

-y porque no quieren que convivamos todos juntos?-dijo algo preocupada

-lo siento Irma… perdona pero algún día te los presentare, no sé cuándo, pero te juro que así será-empezó a alejarse del pórtico

-bien… espero no me falles

-cuando te he fallado?...-se giró para ver a su amiga

-mmmh… aquella vez que olvidaste el trabajo de química… cuando perdiste al perico de la vecina… cuando me prometiste hacer el pastel para el día del maestro, el cual al final yo tuve que preparar…-empezó a contar

-Okay, entiendo el punto-dijo deteniendo su lista de promesas no cumplidas- pero, te juro que esta vez lo hare, de una u otra forma ellos también necesitan conocer más gente, solo que ahorita no es buen tiempo…

-jm… para las amistades cualquier momento o tiempo es bueno… en fin, tengo todo el tiempo suficiente para más amigos-se cruzó de brazos y sonrió- te creeré esta vez… solo porque te esforzaste en hacer el trabajo para este lunes

-bien. Adiós, te veo mañana

-adiós April- se despidieron y April se fue caminando.

Para cuando April ya se había ido, Mikey ya estaba en otro mundo, porque tal y como ocurrió con Donatello, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte que nunca.

"Esa chica es Irma?... Vaya, incluso piensa lo mismo que yo… Ahora comprendo a Donnie. El amor te hace perder la noción del tiempo" pensó mientras quedaba embobado en el cabello y los ojos de la chica, la cual ni siquiera lo notaba.

Irma ojeó unas páginas de un cuadernillo y después entro a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez cerrada Mikey al fin salió de su trance y empezó a pensar "ella dijo que quiere conocernos… y si…. Me conoce sin verme?" sonrió y rápidamente salto a la calle de enfrente trepando hasta la casa de Irma. Una vez cerca empezó a observar las ventanas, hasta que encontró la recamara de Irma la cual estaba sentada frente a un escritorio con su laptop. La observo con una mirada serena y luego la vio entrar a aquella página de la que April le menciono que podía hacer amigos en línea, donde se volvió amigo se Bradford. "Irma Langinstein… que extraño apellido" pensó. De repente escucho un grito que parecía ser del padre de Irma, que le hablaba para cenar. Ella rápidamente se alejó del escritorio y bajo las escaleras.

Mikey aprovecho que la ventana estaba abierta y entro. En cierta forma no sabía ni que hacia ahí, simplemente observo todo. Una patineta bastante bonita, un mueble con espejo y maquillaje, las paredes azules e incluso unos cuadros y posters de bandas. Su cuarto era muy lindo, pero recordó que no podía estar todo el tiempo ahí… y más porque esa ni siquiera era la razón por la que llego ahí… "EL LLAVERO!" se tomó la cabeza asustado y rápidamente busco algo en que escribir. Ya asustado e hiperventilando se acercó al escritorio y tomo una pluma que estaba ahí, luego busco entre un cajón con cuidado de no hacer ruido y encontrando un cuaderno lo abrió en una página limpia. Empezó a escribir y al terminar lo dejo sobre la laptop. Bajo por la ventana y cuando iba a saltar escucho la voz de una señora

"_Que fue eso?"_

Diablos, lo habían escuchado. Corrió y se fue acercando a la panadería alejándose de la casa de la amiga de April. Estaba tan asustado, ni siquiera debió de haber entrado a su cuarto, en que pensaba?... pero no podía hacer nada, lo hecho hecho esta y nada podría cambiar eso. De pronto, vio a April, que aún no llegaba con los chicos. Se había salvado. Corrió y le grito alzando una mano.

-Aprill!- la mencionada volteo y hablo

-Mikey, que haces aquí? Deberías estar en el picnic

-pero se te olvido tu llavero…-dijo y se lo dio

-Qué?! A qué horas lo perdí?-se asustó y lo tomo- gracias Mikey, pero, no hubiera sido más fácil que me lo entregaras cuando regresara?-pregunto

-pues sí, solo que Casey nos contó de una vez que perdiste un esmalte de uñas… dijo que estabas como loca buscándolo y como este es el llavero que te regalo tu papa con más razón entrarías en pánico- empezó a reír

-ah, gracias. Vamos con los chicos- rio también, pero de la vergüenza "ese Casey Jones… me las pagara" pensó algo sonrojada- por cierto, que más les ha contado Casey sobre mí?...

_**Ya una vez que habían regresado, las tortugas y el pelinegro preguntaron porque la tardanza y Mikey se excusó diciendo que por más que buscaba no hallaba a April. La noche paso y todo iba bien. Mikey recordó el nombre de la amiga de April y decidido comenzó a planear una forma de que se conocieran sin la necesidad de verse…**_

"de alguna forma, te hare saber que soy alguien que a pesar de las circunstancias, busca tu amistad, Irma Langinstein… de una u otra forma, hallare la manera de conocerte…"

_**Irma subía las escaleras a paso lento y una vez dentro de su cuarto se quitó los zapatos. Iba a prepararse para dormir, pero encontró algo fuera de lugar en la habitación. Ella no recordó haber dejado esa libreta en su laptop. Ni siquiera sabía por qué esa, si era una vieja libreta de la primaria. Con mirada sospechosa se acercó y leyó aquel mensaje**_

"Miguel Ángel (Doctor Bromanstein) búscame en My Face, soy uno de los amigos de April O´neil"

-Qué extraño… recuerdo que April me había contado de un amigo llamado Mikey…-

_**Pero, que perdía con hacerlo?... se sentó frente a la laptop y tecleo el nombre de la tortuga. Encontrando un perfil con una imagen de gatitos y una portada de unos chicos haciendo Skate en un parque.**_

"**Añadir a amigos"**

_**De todas formas… tenía el presentimiento de que todo eso no era una simple broma, pero ya tendría el tiempo suficiente para averiguar bien quien era Miguel Ángel.**_

_**CONTINUARA…?**_

Saludos y gracias por leer :)

-Audrey-*


	2. Un largo día

_**2.- Un largo día**_

Miraba fijamente a su hermano de la bandana morada, el cual se encontraba sentado en la sala con la portátil sobre el regazo; Donatello, estaba revisando unos videos referentes a sucesos paranormales, que publicaba un hombre al que apodaban como Dross, el youtuber de los casos extraños, que se le conocía por sus videos mencionando entonces 7 cosas referentes a algún tema más aparte por usar su típico sombrero, lentes de sol y esas groserías que antes solía decir con humor negro.

Mikey, quien estaba a un lado suyo, llevaba casi media hora esperando a su hermano para ver si este se dignaba a prestarle la laptop un rato, ya que al momento en que el aparato quedo libre, Donatello logro llegar y usarla, por lo cual Mikey gritó intentando conseguirla con un berrinche pero esta vez le fallo, pues Donnie lo corrió más veces de la que esperaba-aunque él tampoco logro lo que quería: alejar a Mikey- y ahora, Mikey se estaba impacientando.

Recuerda bien la razón de su desesperación; habían llegado tarde a las alcantarillas la noche anterior, oh no, más bien, la madrugada de ese mismo día.

Incluso no se ha olvidado que regañaron a sus hermanos por culpa suya y de la pelirroja de ojos azules. Y se supone que habían pensado llegar temprano a casa, solo que la tardanza fue provocada por April al haber ido con su amiga Irma y Mikey por haber ido en su búsqueda para entregar el llavero. Claro, su padre les regaño a él y sus hermanos bastante.

Y a April que le pasaba? Nada, porque su padre no le ponía hora límite de salida, pero a él y sus hermanos se les ordenó llegar a tiempo, exactamente antes de la 1:00 am y no una hora y media más tarde.

Claramente culparon a ambos, pero más que nada a Mikey, ya que bien podían irse los cuatro a casa y que Casey esperara por April. El castigo para las cuatro tortugas consistió en despertar a las 5:30 de la mañana, almorzar y media hora después entrenar unas horas más de lo normal.

Obviamente a Mikey no le molesto en lo absoluto, pues todo valía la pena, ya que al fin podría conocer un poco a Irma, pero entonces se dio cuenta que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y cuando logro entender que algo malo sucedería ocurrió lo imprevisto.

Y ahí se encontraba, frente a Donatello, mirándolo sin parpadear.

-Donnie~ cuando me prestaras la laptop?- canturreó miguel ángel

-no llevo ni tanto tiempo usándola

-la estas usando desde las 2 de la tarde y ya son las 4

-y por qué no la usaste a las 12?- pregunto con extrañeza

-porque Rapha me la quito

-pues, tendrás que esperar una hora mas

-pero ya es mucho tiempo!- se quejó inflando las mejillas

-normalmente a una persona se le permite como máximo de tres a cuatro horas frente a una computadora, para que esta no llegue a dañar tu vista-menciono en excusa

-eres un mentiroso, la otra vez me dijiste que máximo eran 2 horas-se cruzó de brazos

-claro que no- dijo no muy convencido de sí mismo volteando al lado contrario de Mikey para que no lo viera. En realidad si lo recordaba bien, pero eso solo fue una mentira para que su hermano menor pudiera dejarlo usarla, no pensó que lo recordaría después-Mikey, solo es una hora, puedes esperar

-claro que no- empieza a picarle la mejilla a la tortuga con diastema. Después de ser picado en la mejilla derecha repetidas veces, Donatello alejo su mano sin lograr nada, y enojado le respondió- Basta Mikey, estas hartándome!

-dame la laptop-dijo sin detenerse. Donatello estaba ya molesto y sin esperar otro reclamo cedió.

-bien, pero mañana me tocara a mi usarla-dijo tomando la laptop depositándola a su izquierda para así poder levantarse e irse a su habitación

-gracias Donnie!- sonríe y lo abraza

-como sea…-.

Una vez que Donnie se fue hacia su cuarto, Mikey tomo la laptop y la giro, quedando ahora acostado en el sofá improvisado de escalón. Tecleo la página "My Face" y empezó a escribir su cuenta y contraseña. Al fin, después de varias horas esperando, pudo lograrlo. Al fin hablaría con Irma.

Tenía tantas cosas por preguntarle. Sobre la escuela, sus gustos, la amistad que hizo con April, que quiere estudiar o hacer de su vida, todo. Claro, no es que fuera un acosador, simplemente tener una amiga más le parecía emocionante.

Una vez conectado, acepto la solicitud de amistad y sonrió victorioso revisando de si su nueva amiga se encontraba en línea.

-chicos! Me llego un mensaje de April, necesita ayuda-dijo Leonardo llegando a la sala

-qué ocurrió?- pregunto Donatello algo alarmado llegando al lado de Leo, mientras Raphael se ponía entre ambos y Mikey llegaba a un lado con la laptop en las manos

-al parecer a encontrado mutágeno en una fábrica de peluches, en la avenida Madison

-vamos, rápido- dijo Donatello. Mikey abrió los ojos grande, al parecer ese va a ser un día muy largo para él.

Leonardo fue a avisar al maestro que saldrían a la superficie y el sensei acepto con la condición de que tuvieran cuidado, pues ahora saldrían en la tarde, tal vez en una fábrica algo vieja, pero aun así, debían tener precaución con que los humanos no los vean.

El cuarteto de tortugas saltaba de edificio en edificio, mientras April y Casey esperaban en la fábrica, la cual se encontraba cerrada por mantenimiento. Una vez cerca usaron cada uno unos sacos y sombreros color marrón, más aparte unas bufandas a rayas con sus respectivos colores de bandana, prendas las cuales el padre de April les regalo, así pasando entre las muchas personas que caminaban. Extrañamente nadie podía reconocerlos, a pesar de no traer zapatos, aparte que era de tarde y estaban cubriendo completamente su piel sin importar el calor del atardecer.

Solo que, al parecer hubo alguien que si los noto.

Cierta personita, miro a alguien conocido entre las cuatro figuras con sacos enormes que llegaban hasta los tobillos, era alguien que conocía muy bien, pero que ya no había visto desde hace tiempo. Rápidamente intento perderse entre la gente, para que aquellas personas con las que había salido a la calle, no pudieran ver que ahora estaba persiguiendo a los cuatro mutantes, en especial a uno.

Una vez que los cuatro llegaron al otro lado de la calle, se acercaron a April, ahora caminando al fondo de la entrada de un callejón que daba con la puerta trasera de la fábrica.

-Donde está el mutágeno?- pregunto Leonardo, mientras April le daba el frasco ya cerrado

-tuve que mancharme las manos con esa cosa asquerosa… pero igual no fue tan malo, el problema es que Casey vio adentro unas cosas extrañas

-qué tipo de cosas?-pregunta confundido, pero sin dejar aquella mirada segura

-parecían ser mariposas mutantes, o algo así- se rasco la cabellera, mientras intentaba recordar bien al insecto que vio en la fábrica. Mikey rápidamente, de manera alegre, se dispuso al fin a hablar

-Este parece ser el trabajo de "Turtflyte" B…!-pero alguien le detuvo a las últimas palabras, Raphael

-ni siquiera te atrevas a decir Buzz Buzz-dijo haciendo entender lo predecible que podía ser su hermano a veces

-pero tú ya lo has dicho-rio ahora Mikey, señalando la cara de su temperamental hermano quien ahora estaba echando humo del enojo, aunque no duro mucho, ya que Leonardo los callo a ambos

-chicos, dejen de bromear, tenemos que entrar y ver bien si podemos hacer algo con esos mutantes

-sí, dejen de jugar- le secundó Donatello, ahora caminando tranquilamente a la puerta, abriéndola y observando todo dentro de la fábrica- parece que se escondieron

-bien, entonces hay que entrar…- antes, de que pudiera dar un paso, reacciono ante cierta dulce voz y unos pequeños brazos que rodearon el suyo.

-Señor tortuga!- era Madelyn, la pequeña niña pelirroja que lo había obligado a jugar al té con ella.

-M.. Madelyn?-se sorprendió y miro al final del callejón, dándose cuenta que nadie venía con ella para después hincarse ahora quedando a su altura- que haces aquí?

-Mi papa me llevo al dentista y cuando íbamos a mi casa te vi en la calle de enfrente y te seguí. Mi hermano no vio que me solté de su mano y escape a acá-dijo ahora sonriendo a Leonardo, que en realidad se encontraba preocupado por la niña

-estuvo mal que vinieras- dijo con semblante enojado, pero luego se dio cuenta la forma en que lo dijo y la pequeña pelirroja demostraba una cara triste- es peligroso, pudiste perderte entre la gente… será mejor que te lleve con tu padre

-pero no paso así-le miro y luego lo abrazo- no quiero ir con mi padre, es más divertido cuando estoy contigo-dijo intentando convencerlo. Para cuando Leonardo iba a volver a remarcar que estar ahí era peligroso, la niña salió con un cambio de planes- si me llevas, gritare en todo el viaje hasta mi casa y las personas te verán- dijo ceñuda la pequeña notando ahora la cara asustada de Leo

-Leo, no puedes hacer lo que una mocosa te diga-reclamo ahora Raphael señalándola mientras madelyn le sacaba la lengua como burla

-que quieres que haga? No puedo dejar que nos descubran-dijo leo impacientándose, viendo que Raph observaba alrededor hasta que dio con algo al lado de unas viejas cajas en el callejón

-mira, aquí hay cinta… le tapas la boca y no grita en todo el viaje, la dejas con su padre y listo. Caso resuelto- menciono tomando la cinta y mostrándosela a Leonardo

-Rapha deja de bromear-dijo tirándole la cinta y cargando a la niña en los hombros- Madelyn se queda…- y así, la niña se vio victoriosa con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa

-como sea, vamos. Tenemos que inspeccionar ahí adentro- interrumpió Donatello con expresión cansada, escondiendo el mutágeno detrás de una caja vieja

-bien, vamos a entrar

Todos caminaron dentro de la fábrica, con sigilo y normalidad. Donatello comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar junto con April y Casey siguiéndolo hacia las máquinas de fabricación, mientras Raphael revisaba entre las cajas con peluches rotos y mal fabricados seguido por Mikey y Leonardo mantenía a Madelyn en silencio mencionándole que debían tener precaución y sigilo, mientras ella abrazaba su cabeza y preguntaba por las otras tres tortugas, que en realidad eran sus hermanos.

Mikey en serio estaba cansado, ya llevaban una hora fuera de la guarida y estuvo esperando gran parte de su mañana por algo que no consiguió. Quería terminar toda esa costosa caza de mariposas. En realidad, en que afectaban las mariposas? Si en realidad son más inofensivas que nada.

Ya harto de buscar, se detuvo y fue a con su hermano Leonardo, que estaba con sus katanas en manos y la niña aun en sus hombros.

-Leo, ya vámonos, las mariposas no hacen daño-dijo alzando la voz más de lo común

-tienes razón… estamos perdiendo el tiempo, pero esas mariposas tal vez mutaron de personas comunes y corrientes, bien podríamos devolverlos a su vida normal-dijo cruzándose de brazos- no pueden seguir con cambios tan repentinos como su ahora nueva especie

-pero no les ocurrirá nada- antes de continuar gritando, su hermano mayor lo detuvo con la mano en su boca, ya que empezaron a escucharse ruidos en la fábrica.

Siguiendo el sonido y murmullos extraños, Donatello se acercó hasta unas cajas de cartón, ahora abriéndola, para gritar y alejarse con los ojos completamente abiertos

-Casey, tonto, esas no son mariposas, son mantis!

-Qué?!- contesto asustado el chico con falta de dientes. Rápidamente Donnie saco su bo y se abalanzo contra una enorme mantis que intentaba atacar

-pero que las mantis no son peligrosas? Se supone que solo comen insectos-dice April ahora sacando su tesen ayudando a Donnie cortando la cabeza de la mantis que lo atacaba

-así como las ardillas solo comen bellotas. Las mantis comen carne, con el tamaño e instinto que tienen una vez mutadas para ellas seremos como insectos. Debemos matarlas

Una vez terminada su oración, aparecieron 6 mantis más. Leonardo aviso a Madelyn de sostenerse de su cuello mientras este llegó tras una mantis desenvainando sus katanas y así cortando su cabeza

-todos, diríjanse a la cabeza y córtenla. Manténganse alerta, las mantis son muy veloces-dijo en un grito firme y así se dio inicio la batalla.

Raphael tardo, pues sus sais podían atacar, mas no cortar como las katanas de Leonardo, Mikey ahora lamentaba el haber gritado, aunque al fin podrían acabar con esos insectos, tendrían que hacerlo rápido. Ahora quedaban 4 mantis, ya que Donatello y Casey comenzaron a golpear a una mantis, hasta destrozarle las patas y April llego cortando su cabeza.

Miguel Ángel se estaba cansando; por más que intentaba no lograba hacer daño a la mantis que atacaba, pero unos segundos después descubrió que fue peor ya que una mantis más se acercó a atacarlo

-Rapha, hay que hacer algo diferente, no los hemos dañado

-espera, déjame al menos pensar unos segundos, que a ti no se te puede ocurrir algo?-dijo mientras intentaba pinchar a las mantis, que no se dejaban atacar, pero de pronto a Mikey le llego una idea

-YA SE! vamos allá- señalo una parte lejana con máquinas de coser y una máquina de relleno- se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Necesito que estrelles a las mantis ahí-dijo indicándole la máquina de relleno

En un movimiento veloz saltaron hasta esquivar a las mantis y se dirigieron hacia las maquinas. Mikey tomo una cuerda y ordeno a Rapha atraer a las mantis a su dirección. Las mantis, se acercaron rápidamente hacia Rapha que gritaba un "espero que sepas lo que haces" mientras Mikey tomaba la cuerda por los dos extremos.

Ya cerca de él, Raphael tomo las cabezas de las mantis, estrellándolas contra la máquina, mientras Mikey atrapo ambas cabezas así amarrándolas y manteniéndolas ahí contra la maquina intentando escapar; entonces Mikey tomo ambas cabezas y las coloco cada una en una boquilla de relleno, encendió la máquina y puso a tope la velocidad de relleno.

Mikey y Rapha corrieron del pasillo con máquinas, mirando de reojo como las mantis eran rellenadas por el algodón de la máquina. Regresando cerca de sus otros hermanos, encontraron a Leonardo caminando hacia ellos aun con Madelyn en los hombros y Donnie a un lado, mientras April platicaba con Casey; al parecer ellos ya habían acabado con las otras 2 mantis.

-ya las mataron?...-pregunto tranquilamente mientras la pequeña pelirroja abrazaba su cabeza

-algo así- contesto Raphael cuando de pronto se escucha una explosión. Claramente las dos mantis estallaron al estar completamente rellenas de algodón

-listo! Ya vámonos-dijo Mikey tomando una mano de su hermano de azul y el de rojo caminando apresurado hacia la salida de la fábrica- vámonos Donnie, April y Casey

-espera-le detuvo el líder

-qué?!-pregunto

-tenemos que llevar a Madelyn a su casa

-tan pronto?- dijo la niña mirándole incrédula- fue divertido estar contigo señor tortuga, quiero estar otro rato contigo y tus hermanos

-no Madelyn, debemos llevarte a tu casa- dijo tomando a la niña en brazos viendo que esta solo hacia un puchero.

-si! Vamos a llevarte a tu casa- dijo Mikey alegre mientras subía el techo

-nos acompañan?-pregunto Leonardo a Casey y April

-no, debemos irnos. Casey me acompañara a mi casa- dijo April despidiéndose mientras le seguía Casey- adiós chicos, que tengan buena noche

Ya después de la despedida, las cuatro tortugas se dirigían con el mutágeno a la casa de Madelyn que no estaba tan lejos. Ya llegando a la casa de la niña, Mikey empezó a sonreír más; sin embargo, los padres de la pequeña estaban en el pórtico de la casa, al parecer hablando a un policía que anotaba los datos que le daban sus padres, que se mostraban bastante angustiados por describir a su ahora hija perdida

-no la hemos visto desde las cuatro de la tarde, desapareció de repente. Mi hijo soltó su mano y no se dio cuenta que se fue… ayúdenos oficial…-dijo el señor tomando los hombros de su esposa, que estaba a punto de llorar

-intentaremos encontrarla. Mientras tanto, empiecen a sacar la fotografía más reciente de su hija, avisen a sus contactos más cercanos y comiencen a pegar carteles, tengan mi numero-dijo el hombre de lentes oscuros anotando su número telefónico en una hoja, ahora entregándola a los padres- si ocurre algo llamen a este otro número, a la estación de policía

-muchas gracias, oficial

-estaremos al pendiente-dijo el hombre entrando a la patrulla, arrancando y alejándose de la casa

Los padres preocupados entraron a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-mis papas me están buscando-dijo asustada- ellos no pueden saber que estuve contigo, cierto?-decía a Leonardo

-no, no puedes contarles lo que ocurrió. Te llevare al pórtico, pero necesitas mentirles, está bien?

-sí. Vamos señor tortuga- sonrió afirmando.

Mikey, Donnie y Rapha esperaban a Leo desde el techo, mientras el cargaba a Madelyn acercándose al pórtico de la casa con cautela. Observo que no hubieran personas alrededor y bajo a la niña despidiéndose de ella.

Madelyn toco la puerta y grito "Mama, papa, ya llegue" como si nada hubiera pasado. Los padres abrieron apresuradamente la puerta y con alegría tomaron a su hija en brazos. Después de cerrar la puerta se dirigieron a la sala interrogándola sobre como llego y que estuvo haciendo, claramente Madelyn no sabía mentir y simplemente les conto todo lo que ocurrió: sobre Leonardo y sus hermanos, la fábrica de peluches, las mantis que intentaron atacarlos y cuando regresaron a la casa con el "señor tortuga"; pero daba igual cuantas verdades como esas le dijera a sus papas, al final de cuentas, solo era una niña y tal como ocurría en ese tipo de situaciones, le siguieron el juego para al fin irse a dormir, mañana tal vez y les explicaría la verdad. Leonardo observo cada cosa que dijo Madelyn a sus padres. En un principio se asustó, pero cuando sus padres no mostraron expresión de asombro o susto se relajó y dio cuenta que no le creían.

**Mientras tanto, ya arriba de aquella casa…**

-oh no…- comento Donatello mirando hacia alguna parte de enfrente, mientras Leonardo subía al tejado

-que ocurre Donnie?-pregunto Raphael y Mikey dudoso espero que no fuera algo malo que los retrasara

-hay una cámara allá…-señalo

-nooooooooooooo!-rápidamente los tres hermanos mayores taparon la boca de el de naranja que parecía haberse vuelto loco

-qué te pasa? Hoy has estado demasiado apresurado con ir a la casa-dijo Leonardo con cierto toque de malhumor

-hoy está más tonto de lo normal-dijo Raphael pero Leonardo le dio un codazo, aunque Raphael le regreso el gesto

-en realidad no es algo que nos demore en resolver-dijo la tortuga genio llamando la atención de sus tres hermanos de menor estatura-A esta distancia se ve que el video está dentro de ella en CD, así que aún no lo han visto en las cabinas de video de la estación de policía... Podríamos llegar al poste, tomar el disco, regresar a la guarida y cortar ciertas tomas donde se muestre nuestra presencia, regresamos el video y listo. Nadie sabrá que estuvimos aquí-finalizó mirando a sus hermanos

-bien.. Vamos allá

Los cuatro reptiles apresuraron el paso llegando a la cámara de vigilancia. Donatello tal y como dijo, el video aún estaba en cd y no mostraba ser visto a vía satélite desde la estación de policía.

Al llegar a la guarida tuvieron que explicar la situación al sensei, quien al parecer se mostró en cierta forma algo molesto al no haberles restringido esa salida. Sin embargo, su alivio volvió al saber que al menos Donatello había descubierto esa cámara de seguridad.

Fueron pocos los minutos que Donatello utilizo para editar aquel video. Retiro las tomas cuando Leonardo bajó del tejado, entregando a la niña frente la casa, pero dejando las partes donde la pequeña Madelyn tocaba la puerta. Claro, tuvo que hacer ciertos efectos especiales de video para que al menos pareciera que la niña había llegado por si sola a la casa, pero valió la pena pues el video parecía intacto.

Mikey al parecer intento aprovechar el tiempo que duraron en la guarida, pero el sensei ahora había obtenido la laptop primero, ya que resulto haber perdido en su viejo hogar unos cuantos videos de viejos programas de Japón que en sus tiempos llego a ver con Tang Shen.

Y claramente, no tuvo oportunidad para utilizarla, puesto que una vez acabado el video, los cuatro tuvieron que ir juntos, otra vez. y así, volvieron a las calles de nueva york, juntos, regresando a la misma calle, devolviendo el cd a su lugar, tal y como estaba.

Ya bastante tarde, Mikey les apresuró para al menos intentar platicar unos minutos con Irma. Sus hermanos le seguían el paso esperando llegar a las alcantarillas a dormir por tan largo día y una vez dentro de las alcantarillas, Mikey corrió desenfrenado hasta el sensei pidiendo permiso para utilizar la laptop al menos media hora de aquella relajante noche.

Sentado en el suelo y con bolsas oscuras en los ojos, tecleo de vuelta la página "My Face" pero esta vez sin su respectiva cuenta y contraseña debido a que la había dejado abierta para cuando llegara. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó, al ver que Irma se había desconectado hace tan solo veinte minutos. Algo triste, empezó a ver el muro de la chica, al menos viendo que es lo que ella hizo el día entero en internet, cuando pudo notar cierto estado en su muro.

Con sonrisa en rostro cambió de sensación e intento pensar positivo, puesto que al parecer no había sido el único con ganas de usar la computadora…

"_**Hoy ha sido un día bastante atareado en casa.(se siente cansada)" Irma L.**_

Y tras actualizar sus mensajes en muro, pudo ver que ella también intento conectarse largo tiempo, pero era retirada de la laptop porque su familia la necesitaba para las tareas diarias del hogar así explicando su poca estancia en la red social.

Pero igual, ¿Qué más da? Otro día podría hablar con ella. al parecer ese no era el día indicado. Presionando las teclas, comenzó a escribir en su muro propio

"_**Este ha sido un largo día fuera de casa para el doctor Bromanstein (necesita dormir)" Miguel Ángel.**_

Cerró la página de internet y las pestañas de la laptop, tomándola y levantándose del suelo para hablar a su sensei

-maestro Splinter, no quiere usar la laptop de Donatello?

-gracias miguel ángel, pero no apetezco utilizarla en estos momentos…

-oh… está bien-dijo con la cabeza gacha, apagando la portátil pensando que al día siguiente podría usarla.

-Hijo… hoy te he visto bastante apurado, ocurrió algo?-pregunto la rata con una taza de café en manos

-mmh?... n no es nada sensei, solo, estuve esperando noticias de, una serie nueva que me gusto…-mintió esperando que su maestro pudiera creerle. Cerró la laptop y escucho a Splinter

-en serio?... porque según a lo que me he enterado de cierta cuenta que olvidaste cerrar, una chica amiga de April llamada Irma Lang…

-LANGINSTEIN?!-exclamo sorprendido Mickey casi tirando la laptop, de no ser porque pudo atraparla en el aire

-sí. Resulta que estuvo intentando escribirte, pero cada que intentaba se desconectaba… es ella la razón por la que esperabas conectarte temprano?- pregunto sin rodeos el roedor

-Ehh…yo-

-no puedes mentirme hijo, incluso si intentaras tu rostro te delata- le detuvo la palabra- solo quiero que lo digas para estar seguro de que así es

-Sensei!-dijo algo avergonzado la tortuga de bandana naranja haciendo reír a su padre- está bien, si, he intentado contactarla y, quiero que seamos amigos… pero este día no pude con todo ese lio del mutágeno y la cámara-dirigió su mirada al piso hablando, sin notar que su padre se acercó a él tomando sus hombros

-no me molesta que hallas contactado a la joven amiga de April… -dijo llamando la atención de su hijo- pero ten en cuenta Miguel Ángel… somos ninjas, eres una tortuga ninja… no sabrás que reacciones tendrán las personas sobre ustedes… no puedes llegar con ella como si nada estuviera fuera de lo común. Ellos no están acostumbrados a congeniar o aceptar personas mutadas o seres transformados por químicos de la manera en que nos ha ocurrido a nosotros… podrás hablar con ella y contactarla, pero no podrás verla… al menos hasta que esté completamente segura de sí misma para poder conocerte, sin importar que tan diferentes sean físicamente o hasta que esté enterada de lo que somos… sin miedo a conocernos

Miguel Ángel analizo lo que su padre le dijo, suspirando y sonriendo ante el consejo de su padre

-gracias sensei…

-no hay de que… ahora ve a dormir. Mañana entrenaremos tarde, pero deberán despertar a la hora de siempre-dijo con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda.

Y así, Miguel Ángel finalizó el tan atareado día que tuvo. Ya recostado en su cama, pudo pensar bien lo que su padre le dijo, intentando idear un plan… algo perfecto, que pudiera hacer que el e Irma pudieran conocerse, tal vez en poco tiempo, de una manera segura…

Pero eso ya sería asunto de otro día, pues ahora, debía dormir y esperar a que sea un nuevo día para despertar y poder hablar con ella….

Aunque ahora se le pasó algo por la cabeza…

Algo que había olvidado…

Algo que, lo hizo gritar…

Y despertar a sus hermanos…

"_**-dame la laptop"**_

"_**-bien, pero mañana me tocara a mi usarla"**_

"_**-gracias donnie!"**_

-NOOOOOOO!

_-Cállate Mikey!_

_**Continuara…**_

_Holi! Perdonen muchísimo la demora D': resulta que ya tenía planeado este capítulo, pero luego me di cuenta que era algo corto así que tuve que agregarle algo de contenido extra para que fueran mínimo 11 hojas ;v; espero les haya gustado, me haría muy feliz ver sus reviews y opiniones._

_Por cierto… __**DATO:**__ El nombre de la niña no lo he escogido yo, sino la autora __**"Andrea O'Down"**__ que usó ese nombre en su fanfic __**"My Mr Turtle"**_

_Creo que me volveré a tardar en el próximo capítulo porque ahora, lamentablemente, he vuelto a clases u_ù lo peor de todo es que es más atareado obviamente y como de costumbre debo ayudar en la casa… pero igual, algún día tendré que seguir actualizando la historia hasta que lleguemos al final :) Me despido les deseo un buen día, Bye._

_**-Audrey-***_


	3. AVISO

Yyyyy volvi!

Después de 2 meses….? Pero volvi xD

**Primero que nada:** Alguno que siga este fanfic ha visto el capítulo del final de temporada? De ser así sabrán que estoy completamente shokeada.

No creo que vaya a continuar esta historia, así que lo dejare a votación de ustedes, ya que aún tengo algunas ideas para esto _**(Si, lo sé, he tardado casi una eternidad en regresar ewe y el motivo no fueron las ideas) **_de no seguirlo tal vez las use para otros fanfics.

Listo. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir :)

Si alguien quiere desahogar sus penas o venir a comentar que tal están con la nueva temporada, adelante xD me encanta saber cómo están con el drama y feeling que Nickelodeon nos esta dando.

Byee~

_**-Audrey-***_


End file.
